Best of Friends
by Tohda
Summary: Two best friends in the past. Can friendship last till the end?


Best of Friends 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Weiß Kreuz. **

**Author's Notes: This fic is dedicated to my younger sister. The person who supports me in everything I do. **

Best of Friends 

**When you're the best of friends,**

Ken turned to look at the popular redhead behind him. Schuldig seemed to be everything he wasn't. Everyone loved Schuldig and practically offered their seats every time Schuldig came in the class late. He was everything Ken wasn't. It didn't matter to Ken if they weren't friends. But why did the people have to make fun of him just because he didn't socialize with the popular boy?

It was a futile effort to do so anyhow because first of all, Ken was just an ordinary boy. Secondly, Schuldig was the most popular kid. Why would an admired person bother befriending an ordinary geek?

Ken thought correctly, right?

Wrong!

Schuldig was actually a very friendly kid. He had been very curious about that different kid with chocolate brown hair who never seems to take interest in him the way the other kids do. 

That was what Schuldig wanted and needed.

Since Ken had no interest in meeting the little German, Schuldig decided to approach the athlete on his own choice. 

Imagine Ken's surprise when he found the German talking to him. 

Actually, Ken's surprise was pretty evident. It wouldn't be that hard to imagine. All Schuldig did was approach Ken and cleared his throat. Perhaps there was this certain distinction that caused the brunette to shoot up straight from his sitting position and turn so quickly. 

Schuldig smirked as he watched the athlete looking at him from the floor. 

"You're Hidaka, aren't you?" Schuldig started easily. 

**Having so much fun together.**

**You're not even aware you're such a funny pair,**

Ken grinned at Schuldig as the redhead came over. It was hard to believe but in just a matter of days, they had become great friends. This made everyone jealous that Ken – plain, clumsy Ken would be the popular German's best friend. 

"Ken, let's play!" Schuldig announced, bringing a soccer ball with him. 

"Schuschu!" Ken laughed. "You know that I'm not much of a challenge in that game! You'll be bored to death!"

"No, I won't," Schuldig said firmly. "Besides, you might get better if you practiced."

"Hey!" Ken pouted. "Are you implying that I suck at that game? Was that an insult?"

"You offered the comment yourself," Schuldig said, helpfully. 

"That's it!" Ken stood up. "I'm going to beat you!"

Schuldig laughed. "If you can, Kitty. It'll be my pleasure to treat you to an ice cream if you do."

**You're the best of friends.**

Schuldig grinned as Ken failed to block the German's ball.

"I win!" Schuldig exclaimed happily and a bit smugly.

Ken stood up, grinning. "Guess I need more practice…"

"You do!" Schuldig smirked at the indignant look on Ken's face. "Come on, Ken! Let's have ice cream!"

"But I didn't win," Ken protested as the German proceeded to drag Ken forward.

"I know. But who cares?" Schuldig shrugged.

"That wouldn't be fair, Schu," Ken argued.

Schuldig stopped. "Well, it's my birthday so you ought to do what I say!"

"But you just had your birthday last month!" Ken exclaimed.

"Well, it's still my birthday!" Schuldig said.

"How many birthdays do you have?" Ken asked, curiously.

"Depends on how many I feel like having!" Schuldig answered. "And since it's my birthday, I say we're going for ice cream! My treat!"

"But I didn't win!" Ken tried to say again.

"Okay, Ken," Schuldig thought for a while. "How's about this? I treat you now for ice cream. Next time, you have to treat me for another ice cream. Okay?"

"Okay!" Ken agreed.

The two little boys walked to the ice cream parlor, their arms slung around each other's shoulders. 

**Life's a happy game,**

Ken laughed as Schuldig missed his target.  

"You're a bad gunman, Schu," Ken laughed.

"Well, not all of us have plans of becoming assassins!" Schuldig retorted.

"Admit it, Schu! You suck at shooting targets the way I suck at soccer!" Ken grinned.

"Yah, well," Schuldig threw the toy gun behind him. "Let's go play something else. Have you heard of basketball?"

"Whazzat?" Ken stared at Schuldig. 

"Basketball," Schuldig repeated.

"Oh. No, I haven't. Want to teach me that game?" Ken asked.

Schuldig made a face.

"You're a slow learner," Schuldig said. 

"I'm what?!" Ken asked indignantly. 

"A slow learner!" Schuldig grinned as he said this. 

When Ken approached Schuldig with raised hands, Schuldig quickly ran away.

"Just kidding!" Schuldig laughed as he ran away, Ken trailing after him.

**You can clown around forever.**

Ken grinned as he walked home with Schuldig. Tomorrow will be the start of their winter break and the two had plans of making a snow fort!

"We're going to have the best snow fort ever!" Schuldig said.

"Yeah!" Ken agreed.

"Kenken! You think the older kids would dare have a snowball attack again?" Schuldig asked.

"Nope. Not with you around," Ken grinned. "Besides, they know what'll happen if they dare to have one."

"Yeah! You and I make a great team!" Schuldig announced happily. 

Ken looked at his best friend. 

"Schu, we'll always be best buds, right?" Ken asked.

"Of course!" Schuldig exclaimed indignantly. "Otherwise, where will you be?"

Ken's eyebrow twitched a bit.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ken asked silkily.

"Haha!" Schuldig laughed. "Just kidding Kenken! You're a really fun one to be with!"

"Why? Because I'm gullible?" Ken asked sarcastically.

"Yah! Plus, you react so quickly!" Schuldig said. 

Ken slapped his forehead.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be mad or flattered," Ken sighed.

"Don't think about it much, Kenken!" Schuldig draped his arm around Ken's shoulders. "We're best buds because you and I are alike!"

"Oh?" Ken raised an eyebrow. "But you're…."

"What?" Schuldig asked. "Attractive? Popular? Amazingly irresistible?"

"You're unusually arrogant," Ken said dryly. 

Schuldig swatted Ken on the arm.

"Funny, Ken," Schuldig said. "That's not what I really meant."

"Then what do you mean?" 

"We're the same because we're both like each other!"

Ken looked at Schuldig after that comment. Schuldig looked at the brunette and grinned.

"Isn't it right, Kenken?"

Neither one of you sees you're natural boundaries 

Ken laughed as Schuldig missed a target. 

"Hehe…. At least I know you're human," Ken stifled a grin.

"Of course I am!" Schuldig said, feigning anger. "After all, I'm no alien!"

"You're close to being one," Ken commented. "You're too good at many things, it's hard to believe you're human!"

Schuldig looked at Ken and smirked.

"Don't be jealous, Ken," Schuldig drawled. "I'm your friend after all." 

"Jealous?" Ken puffed out. "Excuse me? Why should I be jealous of a sucky gunman?"

"Well, you're a sucky fighter. Even if you are good with guns, what will you do if you run out of bullets or if your enemy knocks your gun away?" Schuldig shrugged. 

"Hey!" Ken pouted.

Schuldig grinned and pulled Ken close.

"I'll teach you what I know," Schuldig said happily. "And you teach me what you know."

Ken grinned.

"Hai!"

*****

Ken waited outside Schuldig's house.

"Schuldig!" Ken yelled. "We're gonna be late!" 

Schuldig burst out of the house after that phrase.

"Come on!" the German pulled Ken and ran towards the school. 

"Wha-!" Ken nearly fell over since he was pulled so suddenly. 

Schuldig ran so fast that Ken felt as though he was flying on air. 

"Schuldig, what's the hurry?" Ken asked.

"You said we'll be late," Schuldig replied, not looking at Ken. 

"Schuldig!" Ken knew then that something was wrong. "What's wrong with you? What happened?"

"Nothing," Schuldig answered.

"Schuldig, tell me!" Ken pleaded. 

Silence was the answer. 

Ken felt his eyes water for no reason.

"Schu," Ken said softly.

"We're moving to Germany, Ken," Schuldig said, not looking at Ken.

"What?" Ken exclaimed, the tears now falling down his cheeks. "But… but… you can't!"

They never stopped running. But Ken saw, even in the blur of his tears, something glistening falling from Schuldig's face. 

**Life's a happy game.**

Nineteen-year-old Ken Hidaka looked at the setting sun. He was in the park, relaxing after a good game of soccer. The kids had been great! They practically won without much effort. It was hard to believe that Ken could coach them soccer now.

How many years has it been since Schuldig left Japan? There were letters at first. But then, the letters stopped before a year had passed. Ever since then, Ken had been trying to look for the German without success. But he stopped. His efforts were in vain. Ken had to accept the fact that his friendship with Schuldig was lost in time and distance. 

But… something good came out from it. Everything Schuldig taught Ken was absorbed by the athlete well. 

'Such an irony, isn't it Schu?' Ken thought. 'It was our separation that made me good at what you taught me. I was really bad at this game before. And now? Although I was banned from playing again, people still say my name as though I was the best. It's all because of you. Do you know how much I've missed you… ever since you left?'

'I know, Kenken.'

Ken started. He looked behind him. 

"Hello, Kitten," Schuldig grinned, leaning against a tree. "Guess who's back?"

**If only the world wouldn't get in the way,**

Ken grinned inwardly as he deflected Schuldig's attack. The German just smirked and moved back, pulling out a gun.

Ken raised an eyebrow and fell into a defensive stance. 

Schuldig took careful aim and fired, missing Ken's head by millimeters.

'Cutting it a little close, aren't you?' Ken asked.

'Don't want to get the patrons mad, Kitten,' Schuldig winked. 'Besides, we're supposed to be enemies. Wouldn't it be obvious that we were friends if I missed you by a mile?'

'You can always say you sucked at this sport,' Ken said. 'I mean, you used to be real bad at it.'

'Har dee har har, Kitten,' Schuldig replied wryly.

'But it's true!' Ken protested. 

'Like the way you sucked at soccer and at fighting without guns?' Schuldig asked.

'Ah….'

'Knew it!' Schuldig delivered a punch at Ken's direction. The athlete ducked in time and tried to kick the German. The redhead just jumped out of the way.

/Schuldig, let's go! / came Crawford's command. 

'Bye, Kitty!' Schuldig smirked as he left with the other members of Schwarz. 'You know where to go!'

Ken stood up, brushing himself as his teammates approached him.

'See you there, Schu!'

**If only people would just let you play,**

Ken entered the ice cream parlor only to find Schuldig already sitting down near the window. 

"Hey, Kenken!" Schuldig smirked. "The usual?"

Ken sat down across the German.

"What do you think?" Ken grinned.

"Oh good," Schuldig leaned back, "cause I already ordered for you."

"I figured as much," Ken said wryly, shaking his head. 

"Don't think much of it, Ken!" Schuldig grinned. "Even if you wanted something different, I would know and order it for you. I'm a mind reader, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Ken replied sardonically. "Though at times I'd wish I could forget."

"Why?" Schuldig raised an eyebrow. "You'd rather forget that I could read minds so you could put down your shields and have me probe your mind day and night?"

"No," Ken said. "And I do have to thank you for teaching me how to shield when we were younger."

"No sweat!" Schuldig winked. "Anything for my kitty."

Ken blushed. 

"Schu!"

"Yes, Kenken. I know you love me, too."

"What the-"

"See what I mean? You love me!" Schuldig laughed at the red-faced athlete. 

"Schuschu! Don't be so loud! You're embarrassing me!" Ken huffed. 

"Ken," Schuldig lifted his spoon. "Shut up and start eating before your ice cream melts."

"Ah," Ken shut his mouth and got his own spoon. He ate the chocolate ice cream on top of the bananas silently. 

The two ate in silence. After a few minutes, Ken chose to break the silence with a question.

"Ne, Schu, how long do you think we can hide this from our friends?" Ken asked. "How long can we keep this up?"

**They say you'll both be fools**

Schuldig ate his ice cream silently. Then, he looked at Ken.

"As long as we're careful," Schuldig said. "We should be able to keep this up for a very, very long time."

"You think so?" Ken asked doubtfully. 

"I know so," Schuldig smirked. 

Ken rolled his eyes.

"You asked, Kenken. Not me," Schuldig glared at the athlete.

"Ah, I know!" Ken raised both hands up in a gesture of submission. "Don't be mad!"

When Ken placed his hands down, his right hand hit his spoon, causing a banana to fly up in the air. Some of the syrup fell on Ken's forehead. 

"Gah!" Ken panicked, trying to catch the banana.

"Who said I was?" Schuldig grinned, reaching across to wipe away the syrup from Ken's forehead. "Eat properly, Hidaka. You're no kid."

"Hey!" Ken protested. "It's not my fault that the spoon was on the way!"

Ken caught the banana with his hands and it slid up and flew up to the air again. 

"What the-" Schuldig looked at the banana in the air. Then, he looked at Ken. The two friends looked at each other. 

Ken and Schuldig both stood up to catch the flying fruit. 

**You're breaking all the rules.**

Ken groaned, trying to move towards a darker, solitary place where he could nurse his wounds. 

Weiß had a mission that night and it happened that Ken got separated from the team. Through the communicator, he told the others that he'd meet them back at the shop. They told him to get out of the building within ten minutes. Ken did try to get out. He really did. But he ran into some guards and many other people. He was near the entrance when the bomb went off. The explosion killed everyone it the building with the exception of one brunette who was thrown into the air. 

"At least I'm alive," Ken muttered, stopping and leaning on the wall. "Even if it meant this."

This referred to the extent of his wounds. He had multiple burns all over his body, a deep gash on his leg, some cuts on his face and arms another deep gash on his right arm. 

"This freaking hurts!" Ken cursed as he tried to bind his leg.

"No kidding," came an amused voice. "And you call this alive? You must be really pathetic to call this living."

Ken growled and looked to the direction of the voice.

"Who's there?" Ken raised his bugnuks. 

"Tsk. Tsk. I'm hurt. Have you forgotten me already, Kitty?"

"Schuldig!" Ken exclaimed.

"Schuldig!" Schuldig mimicked. "Honestly, Kitten. Can't you get out of missions without actually doing this to yourself? What are you? A Farfarello fan?"

"Shut up!" Ken hissed. He leaned back in pain. "Damn!" 

"Really painful?" Schuldig asked, going down on one knee in front of the athlete. 

"Gee, Schuschu, what do you think?" Ken asked sarcastically. 

"Hmph," Schuldig tore a part of Ken's already torn shirt. "Pathetic, I tell you."

"You can tell me," Ken said. "But I don't really have to listen."

"Shut up and hold still," Schuldig bandaged the wound on Ken's leg and then moved to the other wounds. "I can't do much with these, Kitten. We have to go to the hospital."

"No!" Ken said frantically. "No hospitals!"

"Why?" Schuldig sneered. "Afraid to bring Weiß into it? Afraid of the questions that'll surface? Give me a little credit, Kitten. I do know how to control minds."

"No, I know that!" Ken said. "But no hospitals!"

"Hmm," Schuldig frowned and probed the athlete's mind. "Put down your shields, Kitten!"

"Whatever for?" Ken gritted his teeth, hissing at the intense pain all over his body.

"Just stop asking questions!" Schuldig growled.

Ken let down his shields. That was also when he blacked out.

"Ch!" Schuldig moved to carry the athlete. "You need to work out more. Heaven knows when you'll learn to fight properly." 

**They can't understand,**

Ken woke up and found himself facing a white ceiling. He panicked, thinking it was a hospital. He jumped… rather tried to jump out of the bed and bolt for the door. His attempt failed due to the numerous injuries he had. He ended up falling to the floor. 

Ken braced himself for the fall but then, strong arms caught him.

"You idiot!" Schuldig smirked. "Stay in bed when your sick, will ya?"

"No hospitals!" Ken gasped. 

"This is my apartment, you clumsy athlete!" Schuldig reprimanded. 

"Don't be mean, Schu," Ken murmured, a little dizzy. 

"I'm not being mean," Schuldig said, nonchalantly. "If I were mean, I would have brought you to the hospital."

"Right," Ken felt his eyes grow heavier. "Schu?"

"What?" Schuldig looked at the already sleeping brunette. "You're such trouble."

Ken woke up again and saw Schuldig looking at him strangely in a mocking way. 

"What?" Ken asked groggily.

"You're afraid of hospitals?" Schuldig asked. 

Ken turned beet red. 

"No! I'm not!" Ken denied.

"Really?" Schuldig countered. "Then what's that scared-of-the-hospital phrase I keep hearing in your mind?"

Ken blushed more. 

"That's it, I'll never put my shields down again," Ken vowed.

"Is that a fact?" Schuldig teased.

"Yes," Ken said automatically. "Where am I?"

"Are you becoming retarded?" Schuldig asked, a little exasperated. "I told you, we're in my apartment!"

"Oh…" Ken mused. "Then what do your teammates think?"

"Oh, they aren't around. They had something to do in Siberia. They left me here to watch the target," Schuldig said casually.

"When will they be back?" Ken asked.

"On the twenty third. In the afternoon," Schuldig said. 

Ken frowned, thinking. It was on the eighteenth when he got injured on the mission. 

"Schuldig?" Ken asked. "How long was I asleep?" 

"Oh, I say about five days," Schuldig answered. 

Ken looked outside. It was already getting dark. 

"Schuldig!!!" Ken jumped out of bed. 

Schuldig pushed the athlete down.

"Stay put! You're injured!" Schuldig scolded. 

"Schuldig!!! Schu!!!" Ken panicked. 

"What?" Schuldig asked.

"Schu! My mission was on the eighteenth! If I slept for five days…" Ken spoke hysterically, "…if I slept for five days…. It's already late afternoon, Schuschu! Today's the twenty third!"

"What?" Schuldig looked around. Then he cursed. "Stupid! How could I forget where I placed my calendar?"

"You don't have one!" Ken screamed. "You said you don't need one since you can just read the date off from someone's mind!"

"Oh?" Schuldig looked at the athlete. "How sure are you that it's the twenty third today?"

/Schuldig, open the door. / came a serious, cold voice. 

Schuldig paled. Ken stared at the German and also paled.

"Oh shit…"

**The magic of your wonderland.**

Ken fought the urge to scream as the Irishman looked around the room. Schuldig had told Ken to hide in the bathroom while the German tried to get the other Schwarz members out. 

"Please don't decide to go to the bathroom. Please don't decide to go to the bathroom," Ken said this repeatedly in a soft voice. 

"Farfie!" came Schuldig's voice. "What are you doing here?" 

"Messing up your room," Farfarello said simply.

"What? Go do your sadistic activities outside! Don't mess up my room!" Schuldig's voice sounded as though he was annoyed. 

"Seeing you suffer hurts God," came the insane man's reply. 

"Well, seeing me angry pleases Him, so get out!" Schuldig ordered.

"What are you hiding, Guilty One?" 

Ken panicked at that. Farfarello knows!

"Just the urge to kill you and throw your corpse in the Bradley's room. That's all I'm hiding," Schuldig replied sarcastically. 

Silence followed that comment. 

Ken sighed in relief. 

Just then, the bathroom door was pulled open. Ken screamed but his scream was muffled by Schuldig's hand. 

"Shh!" Schuldig smirked. "Want to die, Kätzchen?"

Ken shook his head hard. Schuldig released the athlete. 

"Good. Now I'll take you back to your worried teammates," Schuldig said. "They've already gone nuts searching for you."

**When you're the best of friends,**

Ken kicked the ball hard, causing it to fly towards the goal.

"Yeah!" Ken cheered, doing a little dance.

"How immature," came a mocking voice.

Ken stopped and turned. 

'Pretend we're enemies, Kätzchen,' Schuldig warned. 

"Schwarz!" Ken hissed, jumping back and falling into a defensive stance. 

"Amusing, isn't he, Farfie?" Schuldig commented.

"Hehe…." Farfarello licked his knife. He charged at the athlete. 

'Oh hell, my bugnuks!' Ken cursed as he blocked the Irishman's attack. 'Where is it when I need it?'

'In your room where you left it,' Schuldig snickered.

'Freak of a German you!' Ken told Schuldig. 

'Love you, too, Kätzchen,' Schuldig ran behind Ken. 

Ken growled, turning to face Schuldig. The brunette swung his fist at the German but failed to guard against the Irishman. 

Ken crumpled to the ground, unconscious.   

"All right, Farfie!" Schuldig ordered. "You carry him to the base."

**There is so much you'll discover.**

Ken woke up and found himself in a dark room. He groaned as a fresh wave of pain washed over him. 

"Oh hell," he closed his eyes, trying to will the pain away. He struggled against his bonds. "Honestly, that German sure has a sadistic sense of humor."

"Aw, Kätzchen, you wound me," came a mocking voice.

"You!" Ken growled. 

"Yes, me," Schuldig smirked. "You're pathetic, Siberian. Can't even fight properly."

"You cheated, you lowly bastard!" Ken bit back. "Two against one! Don't tell me Schwarz has already gone down so much that you have to use two people to fight one assassin?"

A resounding slap was heard.

"Damn you!" Ken lunged forward but fell down at Schuldig's feet due to the bonds that held the brunette. 

"Falling for me, Hidaka?" Schuldig mocked. "Sorry, but I only give myself to women. Unless of course, you are one?"

"Bastard!" Ken growled. 

"Watch your mouth, Siberian," Schuldig warned easily. "You don't want to be hit again, do you?"

"I'll kill you!" Ken growled.

"If you can, Kätzchen," Schuldig said. He walked towards the door. "We'll see if you can stay alive till your teammates arrive."

**When those moments have passed **

Ken hung from the ceiling of the empty warehouse, half woozy from his wounds. Schwarz was hiding around somewhere, ready to ambush the other Weiß members when they come to save Ken. 

Ken looked around, alert. Was he imagining it or did he see a streak of red ran past? Ken moved a bit and saw Yohji hiding. Omi was nearby. They were all heading towards Ken.

"No!" Ken screamed. "It's a tra-"

Ken struggled against the psychic bond held over him, stopping him from warning his friends. 

"Siberian!" Omi ran forward, getting his darts. Schwarz then moved out from their hiding places. Aya and Yohji joined Omi. 

"Schwarz!" Yohji hissed. 

"Die!" Aya raised his sword and lunged at their enemies. 

Ken felt the psychic hold disappear. 

Omi threw his dart at the rope holding Ken up. Ken fell down as the rope snapped. He quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in his wounds as he tried to evade the Irishman's attack. 

**Will their friendships last?**

Ken moved back, dodging the attacks as he tried to find an opening. 

"Siberian!" Yohji called. 

Ken turned and saw a glove flying towards him. 

His bugnuks!

Ken caught his weapon and placed it on. He then attacked the Irishman with renewed vigor. 

'Move away, Kätzchen,' Schuldig warned. 'Nagi's about to use his powers and your on the way.'

Ken quickly jumped back. Nagi's power hit Farfarello by mistake.

'Hn! Thanks, Schuschu,' Ken thought. 'I owe you one.'

'You owe me lots!' came the German's sardonic reply.

'Heh!' 

Ken ran towards the Irishman. Farfarello kicked the athlete away. Ken flew back and hit some of the wooden crates nearby. 

'Ouch!' Ken winced as his wounds reopened. 'Damn it!'

"Die!" Farfarello charged at Ken.

Ken quickly scrambled away. In his haste, he stumbled and fell. Ken looked at the Irishman, who was already very close.

Farfarello raised his knife…

Ken closed his eyes.

"Ken!" 

Schuldig tackled the Irishman and quickly got up to help the athlete.

"Ken," Schuldig shook the athlete hard.

"Schuldig," Ken opened his eyes, fear evident in his eyes. "Schu, our cover…"

**Who can say, there's a way?**

"What's going on?" came Crawford's voice.

"Shit!" Schuldig cursed under his breath. "Oh, we are so in trouble, Kätzchen."

Schuldig stood up, helping Ken up, too. The two faced their teammates, all of whom had stopped fighting due to the strange occurrence.

"What's the meaning of this, Schuldig?" Crawford asked, sternly. 

Schuldig winced inwardly. He felt Ken's hand tighten around his. 

"Ken," Aya started threateningly. 

Ken winced at the tone.

"Aya, I…" Ken started.

"Bradley, I…" Schuldig started at the same time. 

The two best friends looked at each other. 

"Guys," Ken started, "before you say anything, let me explain."

"I think that's what we're waiting for you to do," Yohji said, coolly.

Ken shrank back in fear. 

"Ano, I… I…" Ken stuttered. 

"Ken and I are friends," Schuldig interrupted. 

"We can see that," Omi said. 

"Though I can't understand why you'd befriend that clumsy oaf, Schuldig," Nagi said calmly.  

Ken was about to reply but Schuldig was ahead of him.

"Don't say that, Nagi!" Schuldig said in a deadly serious tone. 

Nagi looked at Schuldig, startled at the transformation.

"Don't say that about him," Schuldig repeated. "You ask us why we are friends," Schuldig looked at everyone, Schwarz and Weiß. "I'll tell you why. We're friends because Ken was kind to me. He was the one true friend I ever had."

"When was that?" Omi asked.

"When we were kids," Ken replied. "We've been friends long before I knew you guys. Schuldig and I have been friends since I started studying. In a way, you can say we're childhood friends."

Ken and Schuldig looked at their teammates. Their teammates seem to be in shock. 

"Look," Ken started. "I know we're supposed to be enemies. But just because we belong to rival organizations doesn't mean I have to fight Schuldig. It's pretty shallow to abandon friendship just because of the fact that we belong to different groups."

"We'll do our mission well," Schuldig added. "We'll even fight when we need to. But… I won't kill Ken. Even if you order me to," Schuldig said, looking at Crawford.

**Oh, I hope. I hope it never ends**

Ken held Schuldig's hand tighter, agreeing with the German.  

"It's the same with me. I'm sorry, guys," Ken told his teammates. "But Schuldig is my friend. We've been friends for so long. Can't I remain as his friend and still be one of you?"

"You can't," Aya said, coldly. "He's Schwarz. You're Weiß. You both fight for different reasons. You cannot be loyal to two masters, Ken."

"But…" Ken protested. "But what if we aren't Schwarz or Weiß?"

"Why?" Yohji asked. "You're quitting?"

"No!" Ken said. "What if we aren't on mission? Siberian and Mastermind are enemies, yes. But Ken and Schuldig aren't. They're friends! They're best friends!"

Ken looked at his teammates desperately. 

"Please understand," Schuldig said softly. "Ken and I fight each other as Siberian and Mastermind during missions. But Schuldig will not allow Mastermind or any of his teammates to kill Ken. And Mastermind will also not allow Ken to ruin their mission. Just as Siberian would do to me."

"What if your mission was to kill him?" Farfarello reasoned.

"Then I'll quit," Schuldig said, a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

"You know the price of that," Crawford said.

"Then I'll fight you all," Schuldig said. "I don't want to but I will fight you all before you get me to kill Ken."

"Ken, is it the same with you?" Yohji asked.

"Yes, it is," Ken said. 

Crawford sighed. 

"All right, Schuldig," Crawford started. 

Schuldig frowned and moved to a defensive stance. 

"You do your work well," Crawford said. "And I won't mind you spending time with Ken. I will also try to keep this from Estet."

Schuldig's face broke into a big smile. 

'Thanks, Bradley!' Schuldig said, happily. 'I'll do my work very well!'

Crawford looked hard at Ken. Ken shrank back.

"Don't hurt him," Crawford told Ken. "If you do, you answer to Schwarz."

"Of course not," Ken bit back, his fear disappearing at the insinuation that he'd hurt the German. 

"Ken," Aya said.

"Eep!" Ken looked at the Weiß leader fearfully.

"You do your work well," Aya started, "and go through with the missions well…. And we won't care whatever you and that German do outside missions."

"We won't?" Omi asked.

"Yes, we won't care," Aya said. "And we'll keep this from Manx."

Ken cheered up at that.

"You!" Yohji addressed Schuldig. 

"What?" Schuldig asked.

"Hurt Ken and die!" Yohji said.

"Thanks, Kudou," Schuldig said sarcastically. "You'd think I'd hurt my best friend."

"We mean it, Schuldig," Omi added. "Don't hurt Ken-kun!"

"Yes, yes," Schuldig pushed Ken on the head a bit. "You and your overprotective teammates, you."

"Thanks, Schu!" Ken said, teasingly. "I know you love me, too!"

"Itai!" Ken moaned as Schuldig knocked the athlete down. Ken lunged at Schuldig.

"Ken, you-"

"Schuldig, you-"

**'Cause you're the best of friends.**

Ken laughed as he and Schuldig recalled the events in the warehouse. 

"Remember their faces when we started fighting?" Ken asked the German.

"Heh," Schuldig smirked. "You're face was funnier!"

"Mou! Schuschu!!!" 

Schuldig laughed. 

"Hey, Kätzchen!" Schuldig said suddenly. "Let's go eat ice cream!"

"Huh?" Ken looked at Schuldig. 

"I'll treat you," the German offered. 

"But it's my turn to do so," Ken protested. 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Besides, I still haven't defeated you in a fight so I get to treat you."

"I haven't beaten you soccer."

"I haven't beaten you in sharp shooting."

"Ken, how'd you get better in soccer?"

"How'd you get better at shooting?"

"Okay, point taken. Your treat," Schuldig grinned. "Besides, who'd say no to a free treat?"

"You're the one who suggested the ice cream idea," Ken muttered, searching his pocket for money. Ken turned red as he realized that his wallet was gone.

"You left it at home," Schuldig said, reading from Ken's mind. "Okay, I'll treat!"

"But," Ken started.

"No buts!" Schuldig said. "Besides, it's my birthday so you ought to do what I say!"

"Huh?" Ken looked confused. "But you just had your birthday last month! How many birthdays do you – wait! I heard this before! Schu!"

"What?" Schuldig grinned innocently.

"I'm not stupid! Ken grinned. "It's not your birthday. You only get one birthday a year!"

"Are you sure?" Schuldig asked. 

"Yep," Ken answered smugly. "But it's my birthday now so you ought to do what I say!"

"You're birthday's on December," Schuldig pointed out.

"Nope," Ken said. He tackled Schuldig, hugging the German tight. "Feels like I've just been conceived the moment Schwarz and Weiß accepted our friendship, no?"

Schuldig smiled.

"Yeah. You're right."

-The End-


End file.
